Crossfire (comic)
The ''Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine crossover. Summary The answers a distress call from a Trill ship carrying Ambassador Odan. Dr. Lenara Kahn is kidnapped on the Trill homeworld and Ezri Dax is instructed to bring a ransom to Trill. Deanna Troi learns that a violent faction of Trill calling themselves Purists are attacking joined Trill. Julian Bashir fails to prevent Ezri's abduction by Verad, leader of the Purists. Log entries ;First Officer's log : Whoever attacked Ambassador Odan's transport appears to be long gone. They ''Tynan crashed on Galvan III, a class-L planet. Pretty harsh, and she went down hard. I don't expect to find much. The doctor and Ambassador Odan were on intimate terms. And since I carried the Odan symbiont for a time, I stil feel a bond with him... or rather, her... it?... Even after all these years.'' ;Medical log, Doctor Beverly Crusher reporting. : I haven't seen Odan in more than ten years, not since I put the symbiont into Kareel. We departed on rather difficult terms, and we haven't spoken since. I guess neither of us knew what to say. ;[[Ship's log, USS Defiant (NX-74205)|''Defiant log]], Commander Vaughn recoding.'' : We are three hours out from Trill. With Dr. Khan's life at stake, Lieutenant Dax is extremely... ... Anxious. I think the Lieutenant's residual feelings for Dr. Khan have been a source of some distress for Bashir. The more time I spend with Dax and Bashir, the more I wonder if I was ever so young and foolish. ;Ezri Dax, personal log : I'm standing in a blizzard risking for a woman I haven't seen in years but who a part of still loves. Not that I realized how I felt until this situation came up. The joys of each life fade so quickly, but each adds burdens that never go away. How many lives is too many? How many loves is too many? Is it right for to get so involved with Julian when I'm still not certain who I am? References Characters :Julian Bashir • Cail • Beverly Crusher • Data • Ezri Dax • Greenburg • Jull • Lenara Kahn • Verad Kalon • Kira Nerys • Nog • Kareel Odan • Kell Perim • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Ro Laren • Thirishar ch'Thane • Deanna Troi • Elias Vaughn Jadzia Dax • Torias Dax • Worf Locations :Deep Space 9 • Galvan • Galvan III • Tenara Cliffs • Starships and vehicles : (Type-10 shuttlecraft) • ( ) • ( ) • (Type-10 shuttlecraft) • [[SS Tynan|SS Tynan]] (Trill transport ship) Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Ferengi • Human • Trill States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Purists • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :Class L • cold weather suit • counselor • escape pod • environmental suit • life support • President of Trill • protomatter • Starfleet security code • tricorder Appendices Background *"Crossfire" is the first issue of the Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine crossover comic series Divided We Fall. *The events of "The Host", "Invasive Procedures" and "Rejoined" are mentioned in the comic. *Beverly Crusher notes that she has not seen Kareel Odan since the events of "The Host", so the comic ignores the events of the DC Comics Annual "A House Divided". External link * Connections Category:comics